1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display (LCD) comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD), is one of the most widely-used flat panel displays. The LCD includes two substrates on which field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates.
As the field of application of LCDs has widened, improvements in the properties of LCDs, such as response speed, contrast ratio, and driving voltage characteristics, have improved. To improve the properties of LCDs, it is desirable for the a liquid crystal compound contained in a liquid crystal composition to have low rotational viscosity, high chemical and physical stability, a high liquid phase-to-isotrophic phase transition temperature, a low liquid-phase lower limit temperature, and an appropriate elastic modulus. In particular, a low-rotational viscosity liquid crystal material is desired to provide high-speed response characteristics.